kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Yusuke Onodera
is the resident of the World of Kuuga in Kamen Rider Decade. He has a very self-confident and gullible child-like personality, a stark contrast to the original incarnation of Kuuga, Yusuke Godai. Yusuke supports the police in fighting the Gurongi and has feelings for Detective Ai Yashiro, as he fights to see her smile. When Yusuke first discovered the Arcle Belt, he was warned of Decade's existence as the "devil" by Narutaki. Yusuke rarely engages in battle while journeying with Tsukasa. He does, however, act as a inspirational figure to the other Riders, as can be seen with his aiding of Wataru, as well as his actions in the other Riders' worlds. While traveling with Tsukasa, he acts as his personal assistant. Fictional character biography After killing the Gurongi Me-Gyarido-Gi and Ra-Dorudo-Gu, Yusuke answers Ai's call about another Gurongi being spotted. After witnessing Decade defeat another Gurongi, Ai and Yusuke meet Tsukasa, who offers them his help as a policeman. Although Yusuke seems to be annoyed by this, Tsukasa demonstrates his intellect and baits out two Gurongi. Yusuke recognizes Tsukasa transforming into Decade, the man who will defeat all the riders, and attacks him, but their battle is interrupted by Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper appearing due to a dimensional rift. After the battle, Tsukasa goes off to a fight a revived N-Gamio-Zeda who is terrorizing the city by converting humans into Gurongi using his miasma. Yusuke saves Ai from the miasma, but is afraid to fight because she is dying. Her words are able to convince him otherwise, and Yusuke, along with Tsukasa, defeats Gamio. However, upon his return, Yusuke finds that Ai has died. Yusuke promises to go on fighting, in order to protect everyone else's smile. But after visiting Ai's tombstone to pay his respects, Yusuke meets Kiva-la who brings him to Castle Doran in Kiva's World, where Yusuke offers his aid to the Fangire King Wataru before joining Tsukasa's group as a resident of Hikari Photo Studio. However during the Rider War, though his world is destroyed, Yusuke still exists due to his traveling of the Nine Worlds. Even though he is destroyed by Decade in ''The Last Story'', he and his world are restored, allowing him to aid in reviving Decade and defeating the newly formed Super Shocker once and for all. Later appearances Movie War 2010 currently remains the last on-screen appearance of Yusuke Onodera. The Kuuga that appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen is the original Kuuga, Yusuke Godai. Personality and Abilities Unlike Yusuke Godai who was confident of himself, Onodera was (initially) a rather meek and cowardly man who hesitated to fight the Gurongi. Although not as confident or courageous as the original Yusuke, this Yusuke also tries to protect everyone`s smile thus showing some resemblance. As he traveled with Tsukasa and the others, Onodera gained more confidence and became more mature as he was willing to sacrifice himself to save the Nine Worlds, showing much he changed compared to his initial appearance. Also unlike the original Yusuke, this Yusuke wasn`t very good at fighting and lost more battles than he won them. Even when he gained access to Rising Ultimate Form, this Yusuke wasn`t able to control it for some time and lost most battles with it. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride War Although the playable Kuuga in Kamen Rider Battride War is confirmed to be Yusuke Godai, Yusuke Onodera makes an unofficial appearance in one mission and is directly referenced in another. In the mission Decade's Awakening, the first "boss" character fought is Kuuga, intended to represent Onodera (though there are no gameplay or vocal changes from the normal Godai version). Additionally, if the player uses Decade in the mission Kuuga's Awakening, Tsukasa will have special dialog where he acknowledges that Godai isn't the same man he traveled with, but says they both have the same desire to protect people's smiles and encourages Godai to remember that desire to help him break free of Mnemosyne. However, Kuuga cannot be used in Decade's Awakening due to the presence of the boss Kuuga, meaning Godai has no special dialog with Tsukasa. Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis Yusuke Onodera makes his playable debut in Battride War Genesis, with Ryota Murai reprising his role from Kamen Rider Decade. The primary difference between the two Kuugas is that Onodera lacks the powered-up Rising Forms, but instead, the charge attack is used to access Ultimate Kuuga (Black Eyes), which act as a limited form change. His strongest form is Rising Ultimate Kuuga (Red Eyes), and his Super Finishing Move is the Rising Ultimate Mighty Kick. Forms Just like the original Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kuuga can change into various forms into which he gains different powers and specialties. The forms Yusuke Onodera has transformed into are , , , , and when defeated. In Natsumi's dream, showing the events to come in the Rider War, Kuuga assumes when he fights Decade one-on-one. However, this form is in the original black-eyed instead of red-eyed, revealed to be the result of Yusuke losing control over his attacks when infused with by Kiva-la's bite. This carries on into the events of Movie War 2010, where Kuuga transforms into Ultimate Form to fight Decade Violent Emotion. However, outside of his home A.R. World and the Rider War dream, Yusuke has mostly used Mighty Form, transforming once into Titan Form while in the World of Amazon to destroy a Propheta Cruentus and Dragon Form once in the World of Decade to fight Keisuke Jin (Kamen Rider X). In the World of Agito, Yusuke dons the suit for a while. During the visit to the world of Den-O, Yusuke is possessed by Momotaros, who uses him as a body to transform into . While he can transform into that Yusuke Godai did not access (until the 53rd/final episode of Kamen Rider Wizard), Onodera has not been seen using the Rising versions of his four basic forms, , which Godai further advanced to , , , and . is the weakest form of Kuuga and has white armor with small horns. It was only seen in a blink-and-miss moment in episode 3 of Kamen Rider Decade, after he took a powerful blow from N Gamio Zeda. A big difference between this Growing Form and Godai's Growing Form is that he is able to transform without having to wait two hours. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher called , though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Kick. - Standard Forms= is Kuuga's default form and has red armor, referred to by the police as Unidentified Life Form #4. Yusuke was first able to transform into this form while fighting Zu-Gooma-Gu. In this form, Kuuga uses his attack to kill the monsters. - Dragon= Dragon Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 is a azure form form that allows Kuuga to be more agile and quicker, although his physical strength is lower than Mighty Form, Dragon Form enables Kuuga to and jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives Kuuga less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements and more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses the staff as his weapon, transmorgified by using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. His finishing move in this form is , an aerial thrust attack to the torso. *Kuuga assumed Dragon Form in his own world while fighting against Me-Gyarido-Gi and Ra-Dorudo-Gu, destroying the former Gurongi with his Splash Dragon attack as the latter escaped. *Kuuga assumed Dragon Form in his world as he and Decade were attacked by the Hopper Riders KickHopper and PunchHopper. *Kuuga assumed Dragon Form in the World of Decade while fighting Kamen Rider X in the Rider Battle tournament, using the Dragon Rod to counter X's Ridol Stick. - Pegasus= Pegasus Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weigh't: 99 kg. (218.2lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 is a green shooting form where Kuuga's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Kuuga to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Kuuga exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Growing Form and become unable to transform for two hours. Kuuga uses the crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any gun-like object, commonly Ai's hand gun. His finishing move with the bow gun is , an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. *Kuuga assumed Pegasus Form in his own world to prevent Ra-Dorudo-Gu's escape. Ai gave Yusuke her hand gun and he transformed it into the Pegasus Bowgun, using the Blast Pegasus to destroy the fleeing Gurongi. *Kuuga assumed Pegasus Form in his world while fighting against Decade, the two were then attacked by the Hopper Riders KickHopper and PunchHopper. - Titan= Titan Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 110 kg. (242.5 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 is a purple herculean form where his defense is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand most of his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thus making him still susceptible to damage. He uses the that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, or in one occasion, the sword of a fallen Gurongi. His finishing move is , a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. *Kuuga assumed Titan Form in his own world while fighting against Decade. *Kuuga assumed Titan Form while in the World of Amazon to destroy a Propheta Cruentus. }} - Ultimate= combines all the powers of the other forms, Ultmate Kuuga has a much different design colored black with gold (and a little silver) trims all over his body, as well as having five horns on the headcrest, a black belt core and spiky-looking armor. Yusuke assumes Ultimate Form when he fights Decade one-on-one. However, this form is black-eyed instead of red-eyed, revealed to be the result of Yusuke losing control over his attacks when infused with by Kiva-la's bite. This form can also utilize the powers including Pyrokinesis, along with the ability to utilize the Dragon Rod, Pegasus Bowgun, and Titan Sword, all in Rising form. However this ability was never shown along with the Ultimate Form's most powerful attack, the , which is the strongest version of his Rider Kick, easily capable of destroying the entire world. In Kamen Rider Decade, Ultimate Kuuga is also capable of the finisher, a punch coated with hot flames. This form was also called the . - Rising Ultimate= Rising Ultimate *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 100 t **'Normal kicking power': 120 t. **'Maximum jump height': 110 m. (360.8 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds (328 ft per 1 seconds) Unique to Kamen Rider Decade is Kuuga . Much like Kuuga's other forms that were given a "Rising" upgrade within the original Kamen Rider Kuuga, Rising Ultimate is an advanced version of Kuuga's Ultimate Form. In this form, Kuuga has two attacks: the and the flaming . Rising Ultimate Kuuga is first accessed in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker after Yusuke has been attacked by the Stone of Earth used by High Priestess Bishium, putting him under her control and unleashing all of Kuuga's potential. When Kuuga is under controlled of Bishium, Kuuga's eyes become the , and when Kuuga is freed of Bishium's control, the eyes change color from the Dark Eyes to the . He later uses this form again in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 to fight Doras thanks to Decade's K-Touch. - Super Rising Ultimate= Super Rising Ultimate *'Rider height': 210 cm. *'Rider weight': 150 kg. *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 120 t **'Normal kicking power': 130 t. **'Maximum jump height': 150 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds is Kuuga's currently ultimate strongest form, accessed by Yusuke and is exclusive to the S.I.C. Hero Saga. This form is attained after Kuuga is infused with electrical power from Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider OOO's Unagi Whip. In this form, Kuuga's entire body, including the eyes, turn gold in colour as a result of this super evolution. As this form is an upgrade of Rising Ultimate form, Kuuga supposedly surpasses almost every single Kamen Rider in this form and can be considered one of the strongest and most powerful Kamen Riders in existence. }} - Final Form Ride= Decade's Final Form Ride Card allows Kuuga to transform into the , giving him the ability to fly. This form is used again in the World of Den-O to assist Decade and Den-O and allowing Momotaros to execute the Final Attack Ride. The Kuuga Gouram rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Televi Magazine, February 2009''Televi-Kun'', February 2009 attack towards the target. After the card is used, Kuuga can change into this form at will before Decade uses the Kuuga Final Attack Ride Card. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga shows the ability to transform into the Kuuga Gouram without Kamen Rider Decade using the Final Form Ride Card. - Ultimate Kuuga Gouram= Ultimate Kuuga Gouram In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form transforms into the , a more powerful version of the Kuuga Gouram, to fight Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion. However, he is soon defeated and becomes a Kamen Ride card for Decade but appears again when Decade uses the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram can execute the , by crushing the enemy in its pincers and rushing towards a hard surface. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram is similar to the Kuuga Gouram, though it has the color scheme and the head crest of Ultimate Form and has Black Eyes. - Kuuga Ball= In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Decade uses the card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the attack. }} }} - G3-X= G3-X *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 176kg *'Puching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Highest Jump': 20m *'Top Speed': 100m/8s *'Vision and Hearing': 15km approx. *'Defense Rating': 10/10 In the World of Agito, Yusuke dons the suit for a while. From what was seen during Shouichi Ashikawa's past, the suit has been modified from an original version of Kamen Rider G3, using the G3's diagnostic data. All specs and performance potentials have been ramped-up. It's unknown if it has the same A.I. problem as the original G3-X, though if the G4 chip is to be any indicator, the G3-X still had something to be modified. It's newest armament, the GX-Launcher (GX-05 Cerberus), can level Grongi (and later, Unknown) with ease. - Den-O= Den-O *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s During the visit to the world of Den-O, Yusuke was possessed by Momotaros, who uses him as a body to transform into . When possessing Yusuke (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Zeronos. In the Cho Den-O series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. }} Equipment Yusuke possesses some of the same equipment used within the original Kuuga, such as the transformation belt, and a stone embedded in the belt called that serves as the source of his power and is able to extend a person's lifespan. He also possesses the , a new model of police motorcycle designed to be faster and more powerful than the average bike. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yusuke Onodera was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kuuga, his suit actors were and . In Kamen Rider: Battride War, he was voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki, who also voices his actual counterpart. Notes *Yusuke is the only A.R. World Rider who leaves their world to join the Hikari Studio group. *Yusuke is also the only A.R. World Rider to make an appearance, or rather be mentioned in a video game. In this case, Kamen Rider Decade mentions him while fighting the original Kuuga. *Although this Yusuke seemed to be weaker than the original, it should be noted that all the A.R Riders seem to be weak in comparison to the originals. Etymology Yusuke's surname is a reference to Kamen Rider Series creator Shotaro Ishinomori whose original family name is the same as Yusuke. References Category:Decade Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Nine Heisei Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroes Category:Revived Riders